


Privatleben

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Cliche, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Pretending to Be Gay, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Undercover As Gay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und Boerne beschatten einen Vedächtigen. Obwohl Boerne dabei ja eigentlich nichts zu suchen hat ... aber das kommt im Kanon ja oft genug vor.</p><p>  <i>Thiel sah genervt zu Boerne. „Mann, Boerne. Wir sind nicht gerade undercover-tauglich. Die Chancen stehen gut, daß mich da drin jemand kennt – schließlich arbeite ich seit fünf Jahren in Münster als Hauptkommissar. Und bei Ihnen gibt es ja wohl keinen Ort in dieser schönen Stadt, an dem sie nicht jemand Bekanntes treffen.“</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Privatleben

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Das älteste Klischee der Slash-Geschichte, sorry … Aber Nipfel meint, man könnte den Teil trotzdem veröffentlichen ;)  
> Danke fürs Betalesen!
> 
> Read-Aloud von Farfie: kann hier heruntergeladen werden: http://www.mediafire.com/?55r726o50bxx9w6  
> Viel Spaß beim Zuhören!
> 
> [Originalpost auf ff.de](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4dc81d860001c6540651d0d8/2)

„Mist. Wir fallen doch sofort auf, wenn wir da reingehen.“

„Wieso? Zwei Männer zusammen im _Anderen Ufer_ , das ist doch das klassische Klientel.“

Thiel sah genervt zu Boerne. „Mann, Boerne. Wir sind nicht gerade undercover-tauglich. Die Chancen stehen gut, daß mich da drin jemand kennt – schließlich arbeite ich seit fünf Jahren in Münster als Hauptkommissar. Und bei Ihnen gibt es ja wohl keinen Ort in dieser schönen Stadt, an dem Sie nicht jemand Bekanntes treffen.“

„Na und? Auch ein Hauptkommissar hat ein Privatleben, oder?“ Boerne sah ihn herausfordernd an. Das war ... ein Argument. Nicht daß es Thiel gefiel, aber natürlich konnten sie einfach als sie selbst da rein gehen und dabei ihren Verdächtigen im Auge behalten. Gut, wenn er Pech hatte, litt sein Ruf darunter …

„Haben Sie etwa Angst, jemand könnte Sie für schwul halten?“, kam es spöttisch von der Seite.

„Nein. Ich habe Angst, man könnte denken, ich wäre mit Ihnen zusammen.“ Ha. Das hatte gesessen. Boerne fiel tatsächlich so schnell keine Antwort ein.

„Also gut, versuchen wir unser Glück.“ Als sein Kollege immer noch nicht antwortete, sah er zu ihm hinüber. „Na los, kommen Sie schon!“

„Sie könnten froh und dankbar sein, wenn Sie jemanden wie mich abkriegen würden. Ich spiele nämlich eindeutig in einer höheren Liga“, flüsterte Boerne ihm beim Reingehen verärgert zu. Thiel ignorierte ihn. Das war ein Sieg nach Punkten gewesen – Boerne hatte länger als zehn Sekunden über seine Antwort nachdenken müssen!

***

Als sie sich gesetzt und zwei Bier bestellt hatten, versuchte Thiel unauffällig Meier-Lüdenscheidt im Blick zu behalten. Ihr Zielobjekt hatte mit dem Barmann geredet und schien jetzt auf jemanden zu warten. Von den anderen Gästen kam ihm zum Glück niemand bekannt vor. Nachdem das befürchtete „Hallo Herr Hauptkommissar, was machen Sie denn hier?“ in den ersten Minuten ausgeblieben war, entspannte Thiel sich etwas.

Ob ihn die Münsteraner Gesellschaft für schwul, bi, hetero oder sonst was hielt, war ihm zwar ziemlich egal – nicht egal war ihm, daß Meier-Lüdenscheidt bei einer solchen Enttarnung sicher sofort Verdacht geschöpft hätte. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, ob er Nadeshda anrufen sollte, damit sie sich bei der Beschattung ablösen konnten, unterbrach ihn Boerne.

„Sehen Sie zur Abwechslung mal zu mir rüber und lächeln Sie vielleicht ein bißchen. Das nimmt uns hier doch sonst keiner ab.“ Ach ja, der Herr Kollege war ja auch noch da. Vielleicht hatte er Recht, daß es ein wenig komisch aussah, wenn sie zu zweit hier reinkamen und er minutenlang die anderen Gäste musterte. Thiel drehte sich zu Boerne um und setzte ein etwas gezwungenes Lächeln auf. Boerne runzelte die Stirn – natürlich, der Pathologe war sicher der Meinung ein besserer Schauspieler zu sein. Vermutlich konnte er sich gleich Vorträge darüber anhören, daß seine Qualitäten auf diesem Gebiet sehr zu wünschen übrig ließen. Thiel überlegte gerade, mit welcher Bemerkung er seinem Kollegen am zuverlässigsten das Wort abschneiden könnte, als sich Boerne plötzlich ein wenig vorbeugte und ihn küßte. Einfach so. Auf den Mund. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Thiel hätte sein Bier umgekippt.

„Mußte das sein“, flüsterte er aufgebracht, als Boerne wieder von ihm wegrückte. Mann, bloß weil der Pathologe ihr verbales Scharmützel eben verloren hatte, mußte er jetzt wohl beweisen, daß er doch – was auch immer war. Boerne sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Ich dachte, ich sehe da hinten Schönauer aus dem Golfclub ... da wollte ich unsere Tarnung etwas verstärken.“ Thiel sah rot. Wenn Boerne glaubte, er käme damit durch – er würde hier bestimmt nicht den kürzeren ziehen. Kurz entschlossen schnappte er sich den anderen und küßte zurück. Und zwar richtig, keine halben Sachen. Boerne dachte wohl, er sei zu prüde um zurückzuschlagen!

Zu spät fiel ihm ein, auf was für ein gefährliches Terrain er sich da begeben hatte.

Als er sich von Boerne löste, um Luft zu holen, starrte ihn der andere an. Boernes Pupillen waren so groß, daß Thiel, hätte er es nicht besser gewußt, auf akuten Drogenkonsum getippt hätte. Passenderweise fiel ihm jetzt ein, was ihm der Pathologe vor einiger Zeit zu den verschiedenen möglichen Ursachen für erweiterte Pupillen erzählt hatte ... Wenn das stimmte, sah er vermutlich nicht viel anders aus, dachte Thiel resigniert. Er wollte wegsehen, aber Boernes Blick hielt ihn fest. Wie sollte er aus der Sache bloß wieder rauskommen?

Boerne, der ihn eben noch völlig entgeistert angesehen hatte, entspannte sich plötzlich und lächelte.  
„Machen Sie die Augen zu.“  
„Was?“  
„Schließen Sie die Augen ...“ Boernes Hand war in seinem Nacken, und Thiel tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, ohne genau zu wissen warum. Sekunden später spürte er Boernes Lippen wieder auf seinen. Ganz ... sanft, dieses mal. Fast zärtlich. Vielleicht wäre Boerne doch nicht der schlechteste Treffer, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf.

Mitten im Kuß fiel ihm dummerweise wieder ein, warum sie überhaupt ins _Andere Ufer_ gegangen waren. Mist, verfluchter. Er löste sich hastig von Boerne und sah sich um.  
„Meier-Lüdenscheidt ist weg!“ Der Pathologe sah kurz an ihm vorbei in den Raum, schien aber jedes Interesse an der Jagd verloren zu haben und erwiderte bloß: „Ach, den finden wir schon irgendwo wieder ...“ Und schon wurde er wieder näher gezogen.

Thiel wollte protestieren, aber – jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät, ihren Verdächtigen hatten sie bereits verloren. Und vielleicht sollte auch ein Hauptkommissar ein Privatleben haben ...


End file.
